Truth or Dare
by manapohaku2
Summary: Stiles and the gang are forced to play a deadly game of truth or dare. 48 hour's 3 rounds who will survive?
1. Chapter 1

**PAIRING:** **Stiles / ?, Peter / ?, Scott / ?, Derek / ?,** **Erica / Boyd past Scott / Alison**

 **SUMMARY:** **Stiles and the gang are forced to play a deadly game of truth or dare. 48 hour's 3 rounds who will survive?**

 **WARNING:** **Death, Blood, Gross disturbing things. Possible sex, incest maybe. It's do or die. Ghost maybe. Truth or Dare.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I don't own teen wolf. I only own the plot, and that was borrowed from the movie Truth or Dare.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Isaac and Lydia are off doing something that the hot redheaded goddess needed him for. What, Stiles didn't know. Lydia gave him the death glare of doom for even asking. The tempting she-devil.

Since Isaac is going who knows where then Derek should know as his guardian and since Derek knows then Peter will also know. _That guy knows everything._ Since Peter knows Stiles should know, it's only fair he should know everything Peter knows.

 _Peter_ doesn't know.

Derek _doesn'_ t know.

 _UGH, what the hell why keep it a secret!_

"Stiles, man let it go. Isaac is quite and Lydia's mom want's him as a sorta bodyguard for the night since all the weirdness happened."

"Wait, does she honestly think Lydia is a virgin?" Lydia is as slutty as they come without losing your reputation.

Some nutjob was killing virgins, Stiles was worried, but didn't think he would be targeted. As the Sheriff's son not many would want to risk going after him. No, That's not why he was worried. It's three days till Halloween and all those kids will be in danger. That's why he was worried.

Stiles tried to explain it to Scott, but his friend never likes to think about the true monsters in the world. ( _the child murdering rapist_ ) That's why Stiles was his left hand in the world. He dealt with the human side of things and made sure that Scott didn't have a breakdown. You would think being shot at by hunters would change his way of thinking, but no. Scott is the very definition of Stubborn.

The Sheriff understood and was thinking about doing a curfew. Perhaps having the kids do something at the church?

Stiles was all for that it, sounded fun and already volunteered himself and Scott to help.

After a hard day at the church putting up decorations and basically having to do everything because the others couldn't follow directions. _Except for Scott, he is an innocent lamb._ Stiles found himself in Derek's loft. How did that happen? Looks at Scott. Oh right. Those damn puppy eyes could take over the world.

"Stiles should go as little red." Said, Peter.

Scott and he were talking about what they should dress up as for Halloween. When Peter butted in with his creepiness.

"Did you want to be my Big Bad?" Smirked Stiles.

Peter just glowed his eye's in response smirking.

It should disturb him how much he likes that.

" **Peter _!_** " Derek yelled.

Rolling his eye's he asked if they wanted to help out at the church. Scott did his puppy eye's to help.

Both declined stating it would look bad since they didn't have any kids. Which is just weird to think about for one Derek is way to young to be a dad. The guy has zero people skills. Peter, on the other hand, Stiles thought would make an awesome dad. The Stilinskis could get behind burning the world for those you love.

Halloween is tomorrow and Stiles still had so much to do. He downloaded a playlist off youtube it was cute and was good for the toddlers who would be dropped off as the parents had something going on for themselves.

Deaton and Jordan were the designated adults to help at the church event.

"That's awesome Stiles." Stiles had just finished programming the DJ booth when Scott came by.

"Did you finish segregating the age groups?" He asked.

"Dude you shouldn't call it that it's not right."

"Scott would you rather I use isolate, quarantine,..."

"How about Separate."

"Fine did you SEPARATE the age groups?" PC police anyone.

"Yeah, it's all done. Jordon gave me the money to buy the candy with and the parents are going to bring real food and baked goods and stuff."

"Cool, I'm done here so let's go to the store."

* * *

Scott chose a ninja as his costume a black and gold outfit the top was a black and gold hoodie with black pants a gold belt and gold arm and leg wraps. A black bandana tied the whole thing together. Scott even brought a toy sword from when they were kids. Stiles, on the other hand, was going to go as a samurai until his dad talked him into wearing a traditional Polish outfit. Since he was now sixteen he was old enough to honor his heritage. More like his dad wanted to take pictures for his grandparents back in Poland. He wasn't against it. He is Polish after all.

So here he was wearing black boots orange with green strips pants and matching belt. A black vest with red trim and white puffy shirt with flowers on it oh yeah and a black hat with flowers. The things he did for family.

* * *

The music is loud and the kids are screaming, running back and forth like only kids hopped up on too much sugar do. Each child has a colored armband on them representing their age. Everyone under thirteen was put in the back room since it had two separated rooms connected together. That room was the quite room where the kids could go for naps and quiet time. The other is where the party was.

Stiles put a lot of work into this and he thought it went great. No adults were allowed into the back room unless Jordan say's it's okay. Since each parent took a photo with their kid and had to have the matching colored bracelet they were given when the child was dropped off. That's not to say the teenage siblings of the kids weren't in the room as well. They usually stayed till said kid was put down for a nap then went to the front room and joined the party.

Scott came to the back room and said some people were thrown out for bringing alcohol into the church. "The open drinks are being replaced right now by your dad's deputies." Makes sense it's not like they knew what was spiked or not.

"What kind of idiot would bring _that_ to a kids party supervised by cops." Incredulously Stiles shook his head. The idiocy of people.

The night was a success none of the kids were upset they couldn't go trick or treating. They got to wear their costumes had a lot of candy and just plain have fun. Isn't that all that kids want on Halloween to just have fun playing dress up and getting a lot of candy?

Scott and Stiles went back to his house taking all the leftover goodies for themselves. Each child got a Pumpkin filled with treats and little toy's to take home with them Scott and Stiles got to keep the rest. A few teenagers got a pumpkin too. They did put a notice up stating anyone who wanted a treat bag just had to come to the back room and ask for one.

Both boys were tired, it wasn't even 9:00 yet. The party started at 4 and ended at 8. Watching little kids was tough.

Sitting on the couch after putting the food away Stiles and Scott picked their chosen pumpkin a pink one for Stiles and a purple one for Scott and dumped them in front of themselves for sorting.

Each pumpkin had an equal amount of boy and girls toys. It's not like only girls like pink and boys like blue kids like whatever color they like. They had fun choosing the different colors for the pumpkins. Blue, purple, pink, green, and the traditional orange.

* * *

Groaning Stiles held his head how much chocolate did he eat. Damn, he hated sugar crashes. With his ADHD caffeine slows him down. It's why he drinks so much coffee. It helps to focus or sleep when his mind won't stop running.

"Scott!" he called out. An answering groan above him said where Scott was. Why was he on the floor?

"Scott switch with me." he whined hitting the couch. _The non-human should be on the floor._

Scott's hand smacked him back. "Oww."

"Scott." Opening his eyes he turned to push him off and take the couch for himself.

"Scott." Shaking him awake Stiles needed him awake.

This _wasn't_ his house.

 _Why_ wasn't this his house?

 _What the hell happened last night?_

Stiles remembered he and Scott went to his house and ended up eating candy while watching the Twilight marathon. Could this just be a vivid dream?

Counting his fingers. No not a dream.

"SCOTT!" Stiles snapped. "Wake the fuck up."

"Stiles! I'm sleeping." Scott glares at him only to ask in concern. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't my house."

"What?" Looking around Scott yelled. "What! How? I would have noticed."

Scott was right he should have noticed. Being a werewolf no one should be able to break in and spirit them away.

"I call Haku."

Scott being best friends with Stiles since forever said. "Does that make me Chihiro?"

"Oh god, I hope not. Do you think someone took our parents?"

Shaking his head Scott disagreed. "No, our parents cant just be taken without someone noticing. Not with their jobs. This is something else. Stiles, I hear heartbeats."

Stile's was glad to hear it was unlikely that his dad was here but he still wanted to go home. Neither he nor Scott had their phones on them. Stiles was pissed who the hell thought they could kidnap him. He was going home.

"Is it our parents?"

"No, It smell's like Derek?" Stile's had to keep up when Scott ran off.

"Derek!" Scott yelled only to get a pillow thrown at his head.

"Do shut up. Some people are sleeping."

"Peter? What are you doing here?"

"Sleeping. Now go away."

" **ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!** " Roared Derek. Scott cowered, Peter rolled his eye's and sat up. Stiles just threw Peter's pillow at the grump.

Shocked Peter left the room.

Knowing Peter he would be beyond pissed that someone got the drop on him. Stiles was about to follow when the man came back.

"Derek wake up." Derek would have ignored his uncle but he was using his listen to me now and stay quiet voice. The voice he only used when he thought they were in danger.

"Uncle?"

"It seem's we have been relocated nephew. Stiles try to open the door's."

Surprised Stiles hadn't thought whoever did this used mountain ash. He didn't think they did, but that's not why Peter asked him to open the doors. No, it's because Peter couldn't open the door, which means Peter couldn't get out. He wouldn't have only tried the door mountain ash will keep them inside but it wouldn't stop the doors and windows from being broken.

Stiles followed Peter to the front door. The door was locked. Confused Stiles tried the windows. He threw a chair at it. It broke the chair, _the wooden chair_.

"Magic?" he asked.

"Yes, magic has a certain smell to it like ozone. But this is different more staticky."

Nodding Stile's understood. They were trapped.

"Stiles!, Peter?"

"Erica! your here and Boyd too. Who else is here?"

"Scott yelling "Alison" answered that question.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Hey, I'm doing this for Halloween so here's hoping I finish it by the deadline.**

 **Also, I do wonder if you can guess who I'm pairing Stiles with. Is it Sterek, Seter, or Skittles?**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The seven of them stood in the hallway by the front door. Stiles and Peter came up with a plan everyone was going to search the house. It had power and running water the only phone they found was in the kitchen its wires cut.

Even the fridge had food in it. Peter said nothing was wrong with it and Derek confirmed.

Erica and Boyd searched the basement. Scott and Allison upstairs. Stiles, Peter, and Derek stayed on the ground floor. The two wolves using their senses to find the bastard who did this.

The house was creepy. It wouldn't look out of place in a slasher flick. The place was huge so many rooms with covered furniture Stiles had to remove that. Well, he had Peter do it for him. He was not going to die like some moron you throw popcorn at. There was a music room, a sewing room and a dining room plus the kitchen. The various bathrooms and bedrooms on the ground floor alone. He hated to think what Scott was dealing with upstairs.

A bloodcurdling scream shook through the house startling the inhabitants that dwelled Within.

* * *

Scott was, of course, worried he had no idea how or even why they were all here. And it was just them he could tell no one else was here. Peter did say it was possible for a magic user to cloak themselves and Derek confirmed it so the person could be there they just wouldn't be able to tell.

What didn't Scott understand was why them? They were just kid's well the majority of them were kids. Why not bring in Issac and Lydia or even Jackson, their parents? It didn't make any sense.

Stiles would figure it out and Scott would help him to bring the guy in. Stiles is the smartest person he knows. He wishes Stiles would show it more often, but for some reason letting Lydia think she was the smartest person in the room was more important. He didn't understand dumbing yourself down for love. True love means not having to hide or change yourself for others.

It's what he thought he had with Allison. She had him believing that what they had was true. That she didn't care he was a werewolf. Stiles tried to tell him to warn him but he refused to believe. She seemed so nice and pretty how could he forget that in the wild it is the eye-catching ones you have to look out for. As much as he wanted to protect Allison he was forcibly reminded that she could take care of herself and she did break up with him.

Scott had promised long ago he would protect Stiles. As the only human's the both of them needed the protection. _Both would kill him if that ever came to light._

Nodding to himself Scott finished checking the Second floor since Allison took the third. Walking back to the stairs he was done and ready to help Stiles find a way out of here. This place was creepy every room had furniture coverings helping to buy into the fact someone could jump out at any second. It was like a slasher movie he half expected some psycho to come out and try to kill him.

Walking down the stairs Scott had to cover his ears, hunched over he used his legs to grab the railing not wanting to fall down the stairs. Removing his hands from his head he stared in shock at the blood. Already healing from punctured eardrums he could only think _'What the fuck was that?'_

* * *

Erica really wished she hadn't volunteered herself and Boyd to check the basement. The place seriously creeped her out. She half expected the place to have a torture chamber or for there to be meat hooks with dead body's hanging from them.

Yeah, she needed to layoff the T.V., In reality, there wasn't much to look at the place was filled with junk. But that's not to say they didn't look.

Erica nearly lost her head when a bunch of crap fell on her. Or she should say almost fell on her she jumped out of the way in time. Made a big ass noise too.

"There's a door." Said Boyd. Swearing up a storm Erica stopped looking over.

"Huh."

A door was hidden behind that pile that nearly brained her.

"Let's look." Could be a way out, either way, should be fun.

Pushing a few boxes out of the way Erica and Boyd made a path. Standing before the door with her hand outstretched to grasp the handle Erica found herself suddenly filled with apprehension she really didn't want to open that door. Short of breath she tried to move her hand. She couldn't, she _couldn't_ move her hand, she couldn't _move her body_. Fear unlike what she had ever felt before froze her.

Boyd didn't know what was wrong with Erica she just froze her breath picking up, beads of sweat forming on her brow. She stunk of fear. No, not fear Terror. Never has he ever seen Erica afraid not since she was bitten.

Confidence, Courage, Bravery, and Fearlessness are just a few thing's Boyd would use to describe her. Not this, never this.

Grabbing Erica around the waist he hoisted her up in a fireman's carry and ran back up the stairs to the others. He didn't know what happened but felt it was best to remove her from the area.

Upon reaching the first floor he walked toward the front hallway where everyone agreed to meet up beforehand.

A sudden ear piercing scream made him stumble nearly losing his grip on Erica if he hadn't tightened his hold on her.

He could see Scott hugging the banister and hear Allison running around upstairs.

* * *

Stiles covered his ears even Peter helped to lay his hands over mine. The scream lasted for but a few seconds. It seemed an eternity passed.

Derek was passed out on the floor. Dropping down he turned the older man over feeling for a heartbeat.

"He is fine, just unconscious Stiles."

"Yeah, I just needed to be sure okay." Turning toward Peter Stiles was going to say something sarcastic when he saw the blood. "Oh my god Peter! Your ears are you... No, of course not what a stupid thing to ask, can you hear me?" He grabbed one of the coverings and dapped the blood away.

"Not yet. I can read lips."

"Right, of course, how could I have thought otherwise..." Covering the boy's mouth he said. " Just because I can read lips doesn't mean I can follow when you babble like that." Turning red Stiles apologized.

"Stiles!" Called out Scott.

"Scott!"

As the boys hugged each other like long lost loves the others rolled their eyes. It happened so often that the others just go with it now.

"Are you alright?" Scott asked in concern before checking if he was alright. He knew Stiles had a tendency to ignore pain.

"Scott I'm... I'm fine! Stop that." Batting those hands away Stiles acted like a Victorian maiden.

"Oh my god!" Stiles just noticed the blood covering Scott and forced him to sit while he cleaned the idiot up.

"What was that?" asked Peter

Thinking about it Stiles deduced it came from the T.V room.

In the T.V room, everyone noticed that the T.V was on. They also saw the stack of cards that wasn't there before.

Stiles grabbed a card but before he could look at it static from the T.V distracted him.

 **(3 Rounds)**

 **(48 Hours)**

"3 Rounds of what?" asked Scott

"Truth or Dare," said Stiles looking at his card.

"Quick what time is it?" If they were stuck playing a stupid game for two days Stiles needed to know when it would end.

"It's only 2:30 in the afternoon." Stated Peter. Gently he laid his nephew on the couch. Derek would wake up soon the foolish boy didn't cover his ears in time. Peter should really teach his nephew how to control his senses obviously Laura never did the job. This is why children shouldn't be teaching children.

"Okay, I have no idea what day it is since I have no idea how long we were unconscious. But two days from now we should be able to go home. Or make the bastard let us go. It went to a lot of trouble to get us here to play a game so let's play and look for the guy." Looking at his card he said out loud. " **Make out with Scott**."

"What! Seriously?" Scott was surprised. "Wait this isn't going to be an adult version of Truth or Dare is it."

"I doubt it sure the guy could be a perv but Derek and Peter are adults and pedophilia doesn't seem like this guys M.O."

"Yeah, your right okay."

"Plus if it is that kind of Dares it would be for them."

With nothing else to do Stiles did the Dare, he kissed Scott. Who in turn pushed him up against the wall and positively ruined him for others. Dazed Stiles wasn't even sure the kiss was over he swore he could still feel Scott's lips on his own.

Blushing Scott averted his eyes he may have gotten carried away.

Peter led the boy to the other couch so he could come back to himself without injury. Knowing Stiles the boy would hurt himself by accident.

"My turn!" said Erica acting like everything was fine. " **Stand on the roof**." "Aww, I wanted to kiss Scott too."

Snapping out of it Stiles put it aside and focused on Erica or what Erica just said.

"The Roof!"

"Yeah, the roof?"

"You don't get it?

"..."

"Erica you can go outside."

Surprised everyone was pissed they hadn't figured it out first.

Quickly penning down some letters he gave them to her just in case no one else could get out too.

Suddenly the T.V came on.

 **(2 minutes)**

"Quick climb out a window on the top floor." Pushing her out he made for the front door keeping his thoughts on _he wants to see her do it._

He grabbed the doorknob noticing Peter at his back he turned the knob hoping it would turn.

 **Click**

He opened the door before he could comprehend what just happened he found himself outside. Peter had literally picked him up and wolfed out the door. He's still not sure how they could move so fast. Before he knew it Peter was back with Derek. Did he go back inside?

* * *

Scott remembered Allison was upstairs telling Boyd to let Stiles know where he was going he went up to the third floor.

"Allison! Allison, we have to go." where could she be.

"Scott! Scott help I can't get out." Allison's voice came from down the hall. Wait Erica was just up here she would have heard Allison calling for help. In fact, why didn't he hear Allison calling for help? Scott may be impulsive but he wasn't stupid. There was no way of knowing if that was really Allison. But what if it was? She could be in danger.

Filled with indecision he didn't know what to do. Should he go and help what could be Allison or should he leave with the others and get help?

"Scott!" Stiles' voice broke him out of his indecision. Impulsively he jumped out the nearest window and raced to Stiles side just in time to watch Erica fall off the roof.

* * *

Erica raced to the top floor of this house of horrors. She couldn't believe that she froze like that. That her own body would betray her. The bite was supposed to stop that. Erica lived her whole life afraid of what her body could make her do. She wasn't supposed to feel like that again.

Passing Allison on the way she told her that everyone was outside, Erica heard the others leave the house. She could just leave as well but what if this whatever it was took them again no Stiles was right it was safer to just play the game. It was only 2 days.

Climbing out the nearest window Erica scaled the wall toward the roof. She could hear Scott calling out for Allison did he not see her going down the stairs?

On the roof, she looked down everyone but Scott was outside.

"Stiles, Scott is still in the house."

Erica stood up just as Stiles yelled Scott's name. The card didn't say how long she was supposed to stand up here. About to jump off Erica felt hands on her back pushing her off the roof.

* * *

Peter jumped up snatching Erica from the air. Honestly, these pups need proper training.

"You alright?"

"I was pushed!"

Everyone looked up.

Peter shakes his head, dumps the girl into her boyfriend's hands. Picking up his nephew Peter was concerned Derek shouldn't still be out he should have woken long before now. Promptly he walked across the street pulling the only human of the group along.

"Well knock on the door."

Rolling his eyes Stiles knocked on the door hoping someone was home. Who was he kidding, of course, someone was home this is Peter after all.

Stiles could hear someone coming to the door backing up a bit he waited for the door to open.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman.

"Yes please, we need to call the Sheriff!"

* * *

Derek would be fine. According to Deaton, it was thanks to a spell that he hadn't woken up yet. Peter was relieved he couldn't lose another loved one. It was bad enough he took the blame for Laura.

He was glad that no one was hurt but he knew that whoever this was could get the drop on a werewolf. They all ended up there for some reason. Someone went to a lot of trouble to trap them in that house. Someone powerful and taking Erica's words into consideration deadly.

Peter drove Derek home, Stiles let him use his car for the occasion. Derek should wake up in a safe place. His nephew had always been a trouble magnet ever since he was a cub.

They despaired on keeping him safe.

* * *

Derek woke up disoriented.

 _What happened?_

He couldn't remember, he knew something happened but he couldn't remember what. Just a feeling something bad happened but what.

"Derek, easy now don't get up. Deaton said you would be out of it still after waking up."

"Uncle Peter? What happened? I feel something bad happened but I can't remember what."

"Do you remember the house? That the pack was trapped within? How about the scream?"

Like a trigger, Derek seized up. Memories bombarded him

 _A house they were in a house they couldn't get out but how did they get in? They were trying to find a way out or a phone. Everyone split up Peter and him stuck with Stiles to protect him. Erica and Boyd searched the basement while Scott and Allison took the upstairs. The scream he remembered Peter was helping Stiles cover his ears and something else happened._

"Someone attacked me"

Surprised Peter wasn't expecting him to say that.

"That correlates with what Erica said happened to her."

Peter proceeded to tell him what Erica and Boyd claimed happened to her. On the roof as well as in the basement.

"We have to go back."

"I know."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

 **Hey, I'm doing this for Halloween so here's hoping I finish it by the deadline.**

 **Thanks to everyone who liked and favorited this story. It's thanks to you that motivates me to get this done. So kudos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Stiles is glad to be out of that house of horrors. Sure the Dares were rather tame for such a creepy backdrop, but someone did try to kill them. If Scott and the others weren't Werewolves they could have died when that scream tore through the house. Stiles was saved by Peter who shoved soundproof earplugs into his ears.

Stiles knew he stole them from Chris because he stole a pair for his dad a while back. Allison had her own pair, Stiles saw she had them in her ears when she joined them outside.

Derek had been spelled with a real-life sleeping beauty curse. How is that for real? Seriously how?

One thing he knew for sure no way was Stiles going to be the one to tell him how they broke the curse. To think a kiss could actually break a curse like that. You learn something new every day.

After talking with his dad everyone split up going to their separate homes. Stiles wanted to help with the case but knew he was too close to it. Not that it would stop him from investigating on his own. Only Allison seemed to think he wouldn't do anything about it. Really? It's like she didn't know him at all.

Peter took Derek and Boyd back to Derek's loft while Erica chose to stick with him and Scott. Erica swears she was pushed off the roof. Stiles knew she was still shaken by the encounter so offered her to stay with him and Scott at his house. His dad wasn't going to go into the station which he knew would make her feel even better. Erica liked to act tough but she was just a kid who went through a traumatic event, of course, she would want a grown up near her.

If Melissa didn't have to work Scott would have been smothered in motherly love. As it was Stiles watched his dad like a hawk who in turn wouldn't let him out of his sight.

Allison went home, Stiles assumed Chris picked her up. No one could remember seeing her go but she texted Scott saying she made it home safely.

Close to eight, the Sheriff got a call another child had been taken. Stiles knew his dad had to go a child's life held in the balance. But he still had the right to be upset about it.

After promising that he would text every hour Stiles and his friends were left alone in the house.

* * *

Derek knew Peter was keeping something from him but what he had no clue. His uncle was the most secretive, manipulative, smarmy person he knew. And he met Stiles.

Whatever it was had to do with something he wouldn't like he knew that much. Peter did tell him he was put under a curse, a sleeping curse to be specific. Derek didn't know anything about Magic that was always Peter's thing, and Stiles who shared the hobby with his uncle.

Taking a water from the fridge he stood by the sink to get away from his uncle's plans for a bit. Peter believed that it wasn't over yet. That whoever this was, went through all the trouble for a reason.

Derek knew whoever it was could get the drop on a werewolf. He and his uncle were takin but not killed. That's an important difference to differentiate. This guy was powerful, he had to be to sneak up on Peter and succeed in knocking him out. His uncle's paranoia was already hitting the roof. If the Sheriff wasn't at home Peter would have already dragged Stiles into his counsel.

Thank God for small favors.

Derek put his hand on the counter turning his head he found a card lifting it up he read ' **Put your hand on the hot stove** '

"What!"

Thinking it a poorly thought out joke he threw it away from himself. ' _As if I would ever do something so stupid._ '

Walking away, back toward the War room as Peter started calling it Derek heard a strange scraping sound behind him. Turning around he jumped out of the way as the stove ran into him. Confused Derek didn't understand what just happened. He knew no one unauthorized had been into his apartment. _So how the fuck did my stove get spelled?_

Derek tried to stay out of the way but he was herded back to where he started. The stove would try to barrel into him while the chairs and table would block him forcing him to back up. Next thing he knew his hand was stuck to the hot stove letting out a roar Derek never noticed his grate being opened and shut.

Peter and Boyd raced onto the ground floor wolfed out ready to tear into the intruder. Only to see Derek with his hand on the hot stove. Peter was the first to act issuing orders he got Boyd to get the first aid kit while he worked on freeing Derek from the enchanted stove.

 _How dare this bastard come into his home and hurt what was his._ Peter was beyond pissed he wanted blood. _No one messed with a Hale and lived._ Peter vowed revenge and he knew just the right bloodthirsty sociopath to go to for help.

Derek was angry he agreed with his uncles plan the bastard would pay.

* * *

The Sheriff left them on their own about an hour ago. So far Stiles has texted his dad about the case he is working on, about those missing kids, about oh, thirty times already in the last hour.

That's just who Stiles was Scott knew the Sheriff would be worried if Stiles didn't text him constantly. Hell Scott would be worried that just wasn't Stiles if he wasn't talking your ear off in some way.

While in the bathroom Scott found a card. He was washing his hands when he noticed the thing right there. Picking it up he was surprised to have a Truth card. ' **Do you blame Stiles for your bite** '

"What?"

Do I blame Stiles?

No! Of course not how could I. It wasn't his fault I was bitten. It could just as easily been him who was found by the Sheriff that night. Stiles could have been the one bitten by Peter or even worse the Sheriff maybe one of the deputy's. No there was no one to blame for what happened, except Peter.

Walking into Stiles room Scott saw he and Erica were playing left 4 dead 2. Seriously he wasn't gone that long.

"Guys, really?"

"Don't worry Scotty we can restart the game grab a controller." Smiling Scott knew he could never blame Stiles.

Frowning he wondered if Stiles blamed himself?

"Stiles, do you think I blame you for getting bitten?"

Flinching Stiles tried to deflect the question but Scott wasn't having it. He refused to have Stiles think for even a second that he in any way blamed him for being a werewolf. Scott told him that in no way was it his fault if they hadn't gone that night whose to say it wouldn't have been his dad who got bit or something worse. After all, it was an accident that he was caught instead of Scott and Scott could have turned himself in when the Sheriff called for him. Which would have been the smarter plan considering he was forced to walk home from the preserve that night.

Stiles finally agreed it wasn't anyone's fault but Peter's. Which is all Scott wanted Stiles shouldn't blame himself or think in any way that Scott would or could ever blame him for his own stupidity.

Smiling Stiles asked what brought this on. So Scott showed him the card he found while in the bathroom.

"I don't blame you, Stiles, I never have and I never will. We may have our differences, but you're my best friend and besides my mom the most important person in my life."

"I love you too Scotty."

* * *

Boyd called Peter when he saw the words scratched onto the wall. ' **Eat the burned skin** '

It was time to bring Stiles into this mess. Peter still had Stiles Jeep so grabbed Derek and told Boyd to meet them downstairs.

* * *

Stiles answered his door surprised when Scott and Erica said it was Derek, Peter, and Boyd.

 _What could they possibly want this late at night?_

It was rude to come calling after 9:00 after all.

"The Sheriff isn't here?" said Peter.

"No, he got called in another child went missing."

Derek and Peter tried to find those kids themselves but came up empty. Whoever it is taking those kids Peter had a feeling was also responsible for their kidnapping as well.

"May we come in Stiles?" It's only polite to ask after all.

Stepping aside he asked after they walked in "What would you have done if I said no?"

"Walked in any way." Stated Derek.

"Nephew must I remind you this is the Sheriff's house. Please don't say such incriminating things where I can't bail you out." Honestly, there is a time and place for his rude arrogance.

"I apologize on behalf of my nephew Stiles."

"I'm used to it." he waved it off "That's just who he is."

"Not to be rude, you know what forget that it's late and I can be as rude as I like. What the hell are doing here?"

"Good question."

Peter told him what happened at the loft with Derek and then Boyd. His decision to come here so they could tackle this together with everyone. Safety in numbers and all that rot. In turn, Stiles said that Scott also got a letter but refused to say what it was about. Peter did admire loyalty.

Stiles pulled out some paper writing their names in columns and check marking everyone who got a Dare.

"Only Peter and Allison are left. So far everyone has had a dare except Scott."

"What truth did Scott get?" Asked Derek.

"Nunya." Barks Stiles.

"Stiles!." Scolds Scott.

"I got a truth it just asked if I blamed Stiles for my bite. Which I don't! I could never and would never blame Stiles for that. It was all Peter's fault."

"Anyways, Scott you should call Allison we don't want her to get a dare like Derek."

"On it."

Seeing that little bitch hurt for her treason would fill him with glee but Scott was the only one still in the dark on what that girl did to their own. How she hurt Stiles, Erica, and Boyd. Never trust an Argent. Well thinking on his friendship with Christopher never trust a female Argent. Nah, never trust an Argent that's not Christopher. Yeah, that works.

The lights went out Startling Stiles who fell onto Derek. Catching the boy Derek rolled his eyes walking the spaz to his bed. The last thing they needed was for him to hurt himself.

Peter's eyes were transfixed on the wall. Seems he was to answer a truth. ' **Tell the truth about Laura.** '

"I refuse." What could it do to him hurt him, _he would heal_ , kill him, _he was not afraid of death he died before after all_.

"Uncle Peter?"

"No!"

"You owe me the truth. Did you or did you not kill Laura? **Tell the truth.** "

"No! Is that what you want to hear Derek? Will that make you feel better or is it that your masochistic tendencies need a new outlet. I refuse to be used for you to hurt yourself."

"Peter please I just want to know the truth, please."

"I didn't kill Laura I felt the bond break and went looking for her. When I found her Scott was standing over her body, I attacked him. The only reason he lived was that I caught the scent of the bastard who did it. Laura was killed by a hunter who worked for the Argent's Kate had asked him to take care of the Hale in town. Could be she knew Laura was in town and wanted to draw you in or more likely she wanted to kill me would have been easy I was alone for a long time after all. Which would have brought you both back if only to lay me to rest in the family plot."

"How did you become an Alpha then?" asked Scott.

"He was one all along," said Stiles. Always knew the boy was brilliant.

"That's how you survived the fire right. My dad said once that he thought Talia's death is what drove Laura to take Derek and run. Talia was an Alpha Laura killed her own mother for the Alpha power than did a runner. She didn't know you were an Alpha as well did she or else she would have killed you too."

"What no Laura would never. We visited mom that night Laura snuck me inside so I could see her. She died when I stepped outside I was only gone for a few minutes to see uncle Peter and when I got back Laura said mom had died due to complications from the fire." Crying Derek didn't want to accept the truth but it was true he knew deep down that Laura had killed their mother he just refused to admit it.

Taking Derek into his arms he said. "The reason the Hale pack was so feared Derek was because we had two Alphas. Talia and I made sure our names would be feared. It brought in Hunters yes this is true but the Argents are the only ones who went so far as to build a bond with the locals. We couldn't do anything to them without bringing ourselves into the light."

"I'm sorry."

"Hey none of that I was more than happy to see you became Alpha I killed the Hunter who killed Laura and I took out the ones who murdered our family and had the pleaser of ripping Kates throat out. I wanted to die, Derek, I did what needed to be done. Of course, I had no idea that a Banshee would awaken and bring me back so there is that."

Derek would never believe his uncle wanted death. That was not the Peter hale he knew. Peter would spit on death and cling to life with everything he had.

"I'm still sorry."

"I forgive you, always."

* * *

Shocked didn't even begin to process the magnitude of what he just learned. Scott could understand being in the wrong place at the wrong time he got that. Everything else would take some time to muddle through. Laura killed her own mother. Peter had always been an Alpha. Hell Derek killed his uncle because of a misunderstanding.

"Is that why she was cut in half?" Slapping his hand to his mouth Scott was mortified he said that out loud.

The doorbell rang saving him from his embarrassment.

"That's Allison,"

"Scott, go trip the circuit breaker Erica will take me to welcome Allison into my home."

"But,"

"Scott I can't see a thing and your the only one who can not only see but knows where it is so please do this for me."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

"Peter when this is all done your helping me to paint my room." Scott hears as he heads toward the basement.

He easily finds the circuit breaker and trips it. Walking back up he makes sure that everything is secure. Someone had to get into the house to leave those messages behind. Scott couldn't smell anything out of the norm though he did think it weird that Allison's scent was so heavy in the house. Stiles did say they had a group project for his history class maybe Allison was on his team? It's times like this that Scott wished he could be in Stiles AP classes.

"Hey, Scott we just got done with telling Allison what happened what took you so long?"

"I was checking everything making sure it was locked. Did you text your dad?"

"Of course man told him we were going to bed which we are I'm tired." Grabbing Erica's hand he led her to the bed when his laptop suddenly turned on.

"Allisons turn," said Peter unhelpfully.

"Well what's it say?" demanded Stiles. He gets so cranky when he's tired.

"Nothing," Peter plucked the computer from her hands and read out loud ' **What really happened to Stiles the night he disappeared?'**

"Huh?" Scott noticed how everyone tensed at the question. "Stiles said he was beaten up by the opposing team."

"He lied," said Boyd.

"Boyd!"

"No! Stiles enough the truth is little miss psycho kidnapped all three of us. She and her grandfather tortured us for weeks. Stiles was only held for three days because as a human there was only so much they could do to him. You never questioned it did you, Scott? Why would you, it's not like Stiles would ever lie to you."

"Enough Erica you made your point. Scott, i'm sorry I never wanted you to find out this way or at all really. Allison made you happy and I didn't want to get in between that. I was also angry that after everything you still chose her in the end. I didn't want to lose you over something that didn't matter."

"Do you honestly think I would ever choose some girl over you."

"You loved her."

"Doesn't matter!" he yelled. " I choose you, Stiles, I always have. Your more than just my best friend you're my brother. Blood means nothing you know this. Girls will come and go but you and me are forever."

Crying both boys hugged not acknowledging Allison as she left.

Neither noticed the predatory look on Erica's face when Allison left.

* * *

In the morning Scott was embarrassed he and Stiles fell asleep after their emotional outburst. Though he was happy the first round of that stupid game was over. They went through so much because of it. Scott learned a lot last night. Stiles blamed himself for what happened when Scott was bitten, Peter didn't kill Laura and Laura killed her mother. Allison, Scott wasn't sure what to think about Allison. He loved her but she wasn't who he thought she was. Derek was right never trust an Argent.

According to the plan Peter and Stiles cooked up they needed to play their parts. Only Stiles, Peter and Derek knew what the plan was beside going back to the house. It was so the enemy wouldn't know they were onto him. Scott was not okay with going in blind but knew it had to be done.

 _They will survive it's a vow he will personally see too._

The house really wasn't that far from Stiles house in fact It's was about five blocks away. Scott wishes he could say in the light of day it wasn't anything special, that it was just a house he wasn't scared of a house but he would be lying. It was a three-story plain white house. With large windows that opened up to _balconies_? He thought that was the right word. There is a chimney but Scott didn't see any evidence of a fireplace.

Scott did not want to get trapped again. Stiles had a plan he just had to play his part.

* * *

Stiles so did not want to do this but this guy already proved he could get to them whenever he wants it's best to bring the fight to him. Nobody was happy to be back but they had a plan and Stiles knew it would work.

It was his plan how could it not.

The place was deserted no cops, no nosey neighbors, and the strangest of all no police tape. Stiles knew it wouldn't be that easy. His dad's people never managed to search the place, there was no evidence they made it inside let alone here at all.

Once inside Stiles brings up searching the basement.

"But your dad already searched the place, Stiles, he found nothing." Sweet innocent clueless Scott. He may love the guy but he wasn't blinded to his faults.

Of course, Scott still didn't know he was learning magic. Even when he showed the guy and did a spell right in front of him. Scott would never be the sharpest tack but he was his brother and that more than made up for his general stupidity.

Stiles had a lot of tricks up his sleeve he hoped it would be enough. And if not well he wouldn't have to worry about his dad killing him if he's already dead.

Putting his hand in his pocket Stiles felt his rune dice. Something he came up with after reading how runes were etched on rock or bone to better implement a spell. They will be his ace in the hole.

"Your right Scott, but we still have to search the house to find this guy. He trapped us in here for a reason and we need to find that reason."

Nodding in acceptance Scott happily went to the others to follow the plan. It's too bad he doesn't know what the real plan was. Scott was to unpredictable to trust with this. He followed his heart and that wasn't a bad thing normally but could get someone killed in a life or death situation. Which this was.

A card fell from the sky followed by two more and pliers?

Stiles, Scott, and Erica picked up the cards. Stiles card read ( **Round 2** )

Scott's card said ( **24 hours left** )

While Erica knew why pliers fell with the card. ' **Pull two teeth** '

Peter helps her by pulling her back teeth out. Stiles left the room not able to watch. He went to the kitchen grabbing a soda and walked back to the others when Peter called out they were done. He arrived in time to hear Scott reading from his card ' **Drink the liquid** ' and forced him to take the drink he brought from the kitchen.

"Now Scott."

Scott drank the liquid not noticing Stiles had knocked down a cup of strange liquid that appeared on the coffee table. Everyone but Scott could feel the temperature drop when Stiles glared as if daring the psycho to do something about it.

A flood of cards fell from the sky all saying the same thing. ' **Go by your first name for the rest of the game** '

"Is that all you got." Challenged Stiles. Who started cussing the bastard out in Polish.

"Stiles!" Scolded Scott.

"Fine, my name is Mieczyslaw." It's not like he was ashamed of his name, it's the name his mother gave him, he's named after his grandfather for crying out loud. No, he wasn't ashamed of his name he just hated hearing it being butchered as people tried to pronounce it.

"Mieczyslaw, Seriously that's your name." Erica laughed.

"Erica! Shut up. How would you like it if people made fun of you?"

"People have made fun of me Scott, you think I couldn't hear what people would say about me being the crippled girl."

"You were never crippled don't try and pull that Erica. What you have is a neurological disorder that affects the nervous system in the brain. It's thanks to the healing ability you now have that you can function at all."

"Stiles, I mean Mieczyslaw..."

"No, Scott. Erica is a big girl she can take what she dishes out." Erica knew she went too far. Being a werewolf made her feel invincible, she forgot how scary Stiles really was and why only Jackson ever messed with him.

Leaving, Stiles ignored Erica as she tried to apologize to him for laughing at his name. He wasn't having it, not in the mood to play nice he left Scott to act as his moral compass. Sneaking off to the basement Stiles knew the answers would be found there.

Hearing a commotion from the T.V room Stile's continued on toward the basement door not allowing for distractions. Shutting the door behind him he walked down pulling out the flashlight he brought along just for this.

 _Why the hell was the light switch at the bottom of the stairs? Seriously bad planning._ He cursed the architect for this place.

Standing in front of the door Stiles could feel what Erica meant yesterday when she said she froze from terror. The malevolence coming off of the door was singular. It should break once he opens it. Once he forced his hand to open the door that is. So far he got it stuck outstretched in position to turn the knob.

Sweat dripping down his forehead Stiles forced himself to grab that knob. Now he just had to open the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **This is my Halloween special. I wanted to challenge myself into doing something awesome. Giving myself a deadline was hard but I'm glad I made it in time. I rushed the ending but I couldn't think of anything else.**

 **Thanks to everyone who liked and favorited this story. It's thanks to you that motivated me to get this done. So kudos.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Scott knew adult stuff would happen after that first Dare Stiles was right that it would only affect the adults in the group. Derek had just gotten a card telling him to bottom for his uncle. Which eww.

Derek refused to do it, Peter is his uncle after all.

Not wanting to stick around for this Scott followed Stiles out of the room. He really didn't need to know what would happen. Obviously, something was happening and it must have something to do with Stiles plan. Scott wasn't stupid he knew Stiles better than anyone else. So a half-baked plan hiding the real plan from sight was easy enough to sniff out.

Scott lost sight of Stiles till he noticed Stiles scent led toward the basement door. Stiles went into the basement, Scott shouldn't be as surprised as he is to see this. It was just like Stiles to jump head first into a dangerous situation without any backup. Walking down the stairs Scott saw Stiles standing before a door not moving. Walking up to him Scott saw that Stiles didn't see him, that he was completely focused on that door. Even standing right by the others side got no response.

Suddenly Stile's hand grabbed the doorknob.

"Stiles?" Scott touched his shoulder only for him to scream and punch him.

"Oh my god Scott, what the hell? Are you trying to kill me?"

 _Oww damn, he hits hard._

"Sorry, but I've been trying to get your attention for a while now.."

"You have?" Confused.

 _Could I have fallen for his trick?_

Opening the door Scott wondered why Stiles was looking at him like that. "Come on let's go. You wanted to investigate right?"

"Right so that happened. Let's go."

Confused Scott just ignored it. Stiles often said things that made no sense to him. Best to change the subject.

Inside the door led to a stone hallway that had no ending in sight with doors on both sides. Scott didn't like this it was like this person stole a bunch of scenes from horror movies and just mushed them together hoping for the best. Once both boys stepped inside the door slammed shut behind them locking them inside.

Scott tried to break the door down but no luck. Any damage was magically fixed, repairing instantly. Having no choice but to continue onward they tried the first two doors on both sides only to find them locked. The third try opened the second door on the right.

 **Click**

The door opened. Stiles used his phone as a flashlight together they thoroughly searched the room. There must be some kind of clue they had to find inside. Otherwise why the duplicity.

Scott watched as Stiles knocked on the walls. This reminded him of that scene in Roger Rabbit when the Judge? did a song by knocking on the walls. Was Stiles looking for a secret room?

 **Click**

Scott stared dumbfounded. Stiles had found a secret room. _How is that even a thing?_

The wall pushed inward to total darkness. High on the adventure, the boys stepped into the room.

* * *

Erica and Boyd played their part doing what Stiles told them to do. **When Derek and Peter refuse to play follow Scott's path**.

They went upstairs to the third-floor landing tracing Scotts steps as soon as Stiles left the living room. They had to know why they tried to lure Scott away. Not being able to scent the air for the stranger's trail Erica and Boyd split up. They would be better able to cover more ground this way. No one touched one of theirs and lived.

"I can't smell Allison." Said Boyd.

Erica wanted to know why that was relevant.

He just looked at her.

Why is he looking at me like that? So what if Allison's scent is nowhere to be found how is that important? The girl wasn't even here.

 _Oh,_

"You understand?"

"Yes, your right why can't we smell her? Her scent should be all over the top floor. I can only smell Scott and us."

Nodding Boyd agreed.

If Allison was really searching the third floor yesterday like Scott thought the entire floor would be drowned in her scent but neither Erica or Boyd could smell her.

* * *

Pitch black Stiles couldn't see a thing, not even with the flashlight on his phone. It was like the darkness was absorbing the light leaving nothing but an endless abyss. Walking in a bit further he tripped over a table.

"Stiles are you okay?"

Embarrassed he answered, "Yeah, I can't see a thing can you?"

"No. I don't like this."

Standing up Stiles felt with his hand, moving it along slowly he started when he touched something. He couldn't see a thing not even when he shown the light directly on the thing.

"What is it? Did you find something?"

"I don't know." Feeling along its base he thought it might be a flashlight. **Really.** _A flashlight_. It would figure that they couldn't use anything else but this flashlight to see.

 _They had to play the game it seemed._

Finding the button he pushed it.

A bright light blinded the duo for a second. Eyes adjusted Stiles swept the beam across the room. He wished he hadn't. The entire room was covered in blood. Bright red splashes littered the walls and floors painting the room in a dark macabre glow. The only furniture was the table Stiles found the flashlight on.

Lightheaded Stiles didn't notice Scott leading him out of the room. Grim-faced Scott had him sit with his head between his legs. Stiles really couldn't handle blood. Nasiated Stiles never noticed Scott taking the flashlight and entering the room they just vacated with a determined look on his face. If he had he would have stopped him. If only they had known what horrors that would be unleashed that night. Would they have been able to stop it?

* * *

The first four rooms were a bust they couldn't open them. The fifth door opened up to a secret passage that had a stairway heading up. _To the attic probably._ Erica agreed Boyd should look while she checked the other rooms. Splitting up, each agreed to meet up again in an hour. Agreeing that the living room was a safe bet.

Erica tried the next door when she heard a door opening behind her. Hiding she watched to see if anyone was coming out.

Seeing no one she concentrated on her hearing. She was able to make out a faint heartbeat leading towards the stairs going to the lower floor. Sneaking into the room followed by the closing door Erica hid behind a chair hoping she was alone. She really hated an enemy she couldn't see, hear, or touch.

Crouching she crawled out from behind the chair. Seeing nothing she took the risk and stood up.

Computer monitors? Was the room just a security office?

No, that's not right. Walking toward the monitors Erica saw the house on the screens. Nearly every room had a camera in it. The front door, Kitchen, and hallways. The second and third-floor hallways and even outside the house why?

 _Could Stiles be right?_

Hearing the door open, startled Erica fell back and hit the wall triggering the wall to slide out of place. Falling backward she never saw who entered the room but knew their scent was familiar.

The wall slid back into place saving Erica from being found.

Tumbling backward Erica slid down a long tunnel managing to turn herself she stared in horror at the slide of death she found herself on.

 **How the fuck is this inside a house!**

Sliding very fast Erica didn't have much time to move out of the way to avoid being shish kabob by the spinning blades of death. Sliding down she turned right then left then right again. Screaming Erica tried to grab the sides of the tunnel to stop herself. A big arse spinning blade filled the bottom of the slide.

* * *

Leaving Stiles behind Scott steeled himself and went back into the room. Using the flashlight he searched the room making sure they didn't leave anything behind. Taking extra care not to slip into the mess Scott noticed a hatch in the floor. Locked it needs a key.

Maybe the key is in the other room?

Walking back Scott heard a baby's cry. Running he made it just in time as the wall slammed shut locking it back in place.

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

 **Bang**

Scott dragged Stiles along back into the hallway. If horror movies have taught him anything never follow the sounds. A baby's cry is usually followed by death.

"Scott? What happened did you find something?"

"No, let's check another door." No way in hell was he going back in there.

Dragging Stiles behind Scott chose a random door and opened it.

This door led to another hallway.

 **Slam**

Locked in they had no choice but to continue forward.

"This is so stupid. What the hell is with all the cheap scares." Stiles spit.

"We need to get out of here."

"Yeah, we have to get back upstairs."

None of the doors would open.

"Are we trapped? Fuck that, Scott slam into that door." Stiles randomly pointed toward a door.

Shrugging Scott squared his shoulders and ran... In to nothing. The door opened on its own.

"Good job buddy."

The room looked like an office it had file cabinets all along the wall on the right, a group of monitors straight ahead and a map of the house on the left.

Scott checked the cameras looking between monitors.

"They were watching us." Scott felt dirty. This guy needs to be stopped.

"Hey, I think I found something." Called Stiles.

"Look there's a button behind the map. Should we push it?"

Apprehensive, Scott was worried, should they?

"Yeah, let's see what will happen."

Grabbing each other's hand they agreed no matter what happens they are in it together.

Pushing the button made part of the wall open up.

Together they stepped inside. Using the flashlight Scott swung the beam around taking in all he could see.

"Pictures?" Why are there pictures hidden away?

Searching through the pictures on the wall Stiles gasped. "Scott these are the missing kids." "Are you sure?" "Yes, look this is the kid that went missing a few days ago, so this must be the one that went missing last night."

"Why are they hidden away in the house we were kidnapped too?"

"I don't know but I think we found where the kids were taken too."

Scott had a bad feeling they would need to go back to that room.

"I found this key wonder where it goes."

 **Bad feeling confirmed.**

* * *

Erica screamed she couldn't get a good hold there was nothing to grab onto. The slide was too slimy she couldn't stop.

"AHHHHHhhhhhhhhh"

A hole had opened up, swallowed Erica and deposited her on the couch in the living room.

Freaked out she didn't move not even noticing she was safe.

She had nearly died, killed by her own folly.

Breathing hard Erica rolled of the couch taking stock she patted herself down making sure she hadn't lost anything.

Laughing Erica was just happy to be alive. That was some messed up shit. She thought for sure she was dead.

"Erica?"

"Allison. What are you doing here?"

* * *

Walking up the stairs Boyd listened carefully. He couldn't hear anything nor did he smell anything wrong or strange. Cautiously he walked up to a door listening he didn't hear anything so he opened the door. Fear, blood, and gore the stench overpowered him. Covering his nose Boyd stepped into the room.

Cages littered the floor of the room. Running his hand along the wall he found the light switch. He turned it on.

Covering his mouth he swallowed consistently to keep from throwing up. Inside the cages were dead bodies of children. What was left of them anyway. Parts were thrown about the room like the guy was playing with them.

Boyd couldn't stay inside the room he had to leave. Now they just had to call the sheriff and get these kids back to their family's. If this wasn't the missing kids. He hated to think that another sick fuck was in their town.

Leaving Boyd nearly didn't hear the soft whimper behind him. An immediate about-face Boyd called out. Another whimper answered him. Searching the cages he couldn't find them. None of the kids in the room were alive.

There must be a hidden room he can't see.

Running his hands across the walls he felt an indent someone covered a door up with wallpaper. Ripping the wallpaper away with his claws Boyd uncovered a door. Opening it up he saw the body of a young child.

Quickly he dropped down checking for a pulse. The child gave out a whimper, his pulse strong. A surprising scent met Boyd's nose the child was a were. Not a wolf though something else.

Were the other children weres? That is no reason to slaughter children.

This guy is a hunter a truly sick person that targets children. They must have been taken because only Derek and Peter are adults. And Stiles is the Sheriffs son. What better way then to stop an investigation by using the disappearance of the Sheriff's son. But they messed up with letting Erica outside they had to allow everyone outside. Thinking the Sheriff was still searching for his son they took another kid.

These sick bastards deserve death. Taking the kid Boyd used his phone to text the Sheriff. Stiles had given them his dads number in case of an emergency.

Picking the child up Boyd walked out of the hidden room and headed for the door to walk down the stairs.

Running he listened for the others two people are in the living room he headed there.

"Erica I need your help." He called out.

"Boyd? Oh my god!"

She quickly ran off while he laid the child down on the couch covered in blood.

What! Why is it... Where did all that blood come from?

"Here." She handed him a wet towel. He wiped the child down removing the blood from the face and checking for any wounds.

"Where did you find him?"

Turning to her he stopped and blurted "What the hell happened to you."

As tears filled her eyes he quietly panicked letting her cry on him as she explained what happened.

Disbelief, this really was a house of horrors. Erica was nearly killed by a spinning blades of death tunnel slide. That room he found the children in and who knows what the others are dealing with. They needed to leave now.

"Where did Allison go?"

"Allison? I didn't see her." There had been two heartbeats, right?

"I texted the Sheriff he should be here soon."

"Boyd, what happened? How did you find the kid?" Realizing he never said he explained what he found.

A little green Erica hoped the Sheriff hurried up. They needed help.

* * *

As soon as they left the room the hallway doors opened up. Bracing himself Scott let Stiles drag him along.

"That's not ominous at all." Quipped Stiles.

"Maybe we should go back now?"

"I know we are close to the truth. I need you, Scott."

"How do you know?"

"Things are getting scary and so far this guy has based everything on horror movie logic."

"That makes sense. Okay, I'm with you to the end."

They searched all the rooms that opened in the hallway Scott just grabbed all the folders and took pictures with his phone of what he couldn't. Moving fast they finished quickly not wanting to disturb the crime scene.

Stiles flipped through the folders and looked through the pictures Scott took. He didn't want to believe it but the evidence was damning. Stuffing everything into a pillowcase Stiles carried it to the next room. Not wanting to go back in there he gave the flashlight to Scott wishing him luck.

Taking a deep breath Scott hit the switch and entered the hidden room. Using the flashlight he checked to make sure nothing scary and or murderous was inside with him.

Neeling down he used the key to open the hatch.

 **Click**

All of a sudden light illuminated the room he was in. Blinded for a second Scott froze using his senses to search for him. He heard Stiles nothing else. Opening his eyes he was dumbfounded there was nothing, no blood no anything just the opened hatch before him.

 **Opened?**

Stumbling backward he let his imagination get away from him.

"Ott... Scott, can you hear me?

"Stiles." Grabbing him, he hugged his brother close.

Getting a hold of himself he apologized for freaking out.

"It's okay man I would have done worse."

"Have I said how much I love not having asthma anymore."

"Constantly." Joked Stiles.

"You ready?"

"In too the breach we go."

They climbed down the ladder. The room they dropped down from only had two rooms. One door had a staircase leading up the other...

"Oh my god!"

Scott rushed to the man lying on the floor in the room. He checked for a pulse already knowing the man was dead.

"He's dead."

"What seriously."

"Scott."

Taking the paper from Stiles he read it.

"No this is not true." Flinging it away he refused to believe it was true.

"We don't know anything yet Scott this guy could just be trying to blame..."

"Of course it's not true Stiles as if that could ever happen. There is no way it's true." Walking away he didn't see Stiles pocket the note nor pick up a recording device.

Fuming Scott just wanted out it was about time they called the Sheriff anyway.

The stairs led out in the pantry.

Scott could hear Erica and Boyd in the living room he and Stiles walked there.

"How long were we gone?" looking out the window it was already dark. Did they spend all day in the basement?

* * *

Erica was covered in blood and Boyd found one of the missing children. Their stories were horrifying. Erica was nearly killed and Boyd found all the kids but one horribly murdered.

Stiles was glad to hear that they talked to his dad who would be here soon. Less glad to hear that Allison was running around the house alone.

Scott may be in denial but Stiles already had the proof that Allison is the one behind everything. It's why he had Peter and Derek fake their deaths which everyone was in on from the start. Stiles needed Peter to use his contacts to investigate Allison. While Scott was in the dark bloody room Peter showed up and dropped off the paperwork he needed to confirm his suspicions. Scott never noticed that he lost the pillowcase when they left the kitchen. He gave it to Derek when Scott stormed off.

"We need to find Allison, Stiles can stay with the kid but if we split up we can find her faster."

"Scott is right I'll stay with the kid Boyd you take the top floor and Erica the second which leaves the first floor for Scott. Dad will be here soon so hurry." They couldn't let Allison get away. Those Argents have a bad problem of ignoring the psychopaths in their family.

Stiles hoped Allison could be stopped without lethal force. For Scott's sake if anything else.

* * *

Allison found Scott and convinced him that of course, it wasn't true. She was no killer how could anyone believe she could ever hurt a child.

Together they found Erica up stairs.

Erica asked why she ran off when Boyd entered the room. Allison said she was sorry but she was worried about Scott and wanted to find him which she did.

Allison had a plan to follow and some werewolf bitch wasn't going to interfere. She already dealt with the idiot who thought he could tell her what to do. Her grandfather gave him to her years ago and the bastard thought he had the right to stop her he forgot that she is the Master and him her servant. So-called humans born from animals have no rights. He should have been thankful to still be alive till now.

Smiling she blew wolfsbane into their faces then ran upstairs to find Boyd. She never wanted to give up Scott just yet. His death was going to put the Hale fire to shame.

She supposed it wasn't meant to be.

Surprising Boyd, she stabbed him then ran back to the front door. The wolves would die a slow and painful death she just wished she could have seen it.

The door was locked. How could this be it shouldn't... It wouldn't break. She tries the nearby windows.

"No this is impossible I killed you. You can't keep me in here you fucking bastard." The basement has a way out. Quickly she runs only to find the door locked like the front. Trapped she remembers that Stiles is also inside the house. That's why she couldn't leave there was still one more person alive.

Cautiously she moved through the first floor unlike the others Stiles was smart he didn't trust easily. Being the son of the Sheriff he was trained to think out of the box and survive. He acted like a spaz luring people into dropping their guard and then going in for the kill. Lydia told her about what he did to Jackson when they were kids. No one could prove that it was him but everyone knew it was.

Yes, Stiles would be the true challenge to defeat. Too bad he was so loyal to Scott otherwise she would have recruited him into the family. His viciousness would complement the family well.

Slowly she checked each room but couldn't find him. Going upstairs she couldn't find Scott and Erica they were missing. Running to the third floor she found Boyd was also missing.

Could they have left the house?

Running back to the front door she opened it.

* * *

Erica quickly took out the med kit that Stiles gave her and used the anti wolfsbane Deaton showed Stiles how to make. This wouldn't heal them completely but enough that they would be able to make it to Deatons in time. Treating herself then Scott, Erica quickly but quietly played dead as Allison ran through the hallway. Quietly they walked up the stairs.

Boyd had fallen close to the stairs he must have heard them and was on his way to help. Together she and Scott pushed him out of the window. They needed to get him to Deaton quick.

"Erica!"

"Derek! Boyd's been stabbed."

"Deaton!"

Derek watched as the three of them were led away by Deaton to be treated.

Stiles and the child were already out of the house only Allison was still inside. Derek really thought she was different that like Chris she wasn't psycho like her aunt. He should have known better all the Argent woman were crazy. Gerard didn't count he married within the family.

"Come, nephew, the pack needs us."

"Okay."

* * *

Chris didn't believe the Sheriff till he showed him the evidence. Victoria trained their daughter to meticulously target children. Knowing his father he helped her to refine the skill.

He raised Allison to be a kind yet cautious person he never once thought she would or even could do the things she has.

Chris waited with the Sheriff in front of the house. Stiles explained everything that happened inside. From Boyd finding the child and what was left of the other kids to the dead man in the secret room behind the pantry. He left a lot out both men could tell but knew it had to do with the supernatural.

It all happened so quick when Allison left the house. Chris was just thankful she was still alive. Eichen house would give her the help she needs.


End file.
